Everyone Needs A Little Care
by CSI4lyfNCIS13
Summary: Angell's sick needs a little care if she can admit it. Piece of fluff.


**THIS LIL IDEA CAME TO ME YESTERDAY CAUSE I'M SICK AND I SPENT THE WHOLE DAY TYPING IT AND AM POSTING NOW. MY RECORD. **

* * *

To say that Jessica Angell felt like crap was a total and outright lie. Crap wasn't even in the list of words she would use to describe her condition. To say the least Jess Angell hated getting sick. Getting sick meant not going to go to work, which meant not getting to meet her friends, which meant not getting to solve crimes which in turn meat not being able to see her dashingly handsome six ft two inches, raven haired, fair, icy blue eyed partner and boyfriend Donald Flack Jr.

She had just come home on Tuesday after finishing a huge case and had directly gone to sleep. In the middle of the night she woke up finding her comforter and covers beside her and not on top of her. She also felt herself burning up and had somehow managed to change into a tank and shorts opposed to the blouse and skinny jeans she had been wearing at work. She had also managed to find her thermometer and check her temp. which to her dismay had been at 104 degrees.

Getting up in the middle of the night, her bare feet had seen the relief of the cold floor and she managed to stock up the meds on the night stand.

In the morning, seeing no improvement she had called the cap and taken a sick leave. She just hoped she would get better soon. She also had a small sliver of hope that Don would come by. But inquiring from Lindsay Monroe who had come but with a fruit basket she had learnt he was pulling of a double. After chatting with the CSI of various topics such as the baby, Danny, their relationship, her relationship with Don etc.

It was later that day as she slept on the couch after falling asleep during the reruns of Die Hard, though one of her favorite movies, she found tiring. Suddenly she woke up to the glow the lights in her living room was emitting and felt her parched throat. As she shakily stood up she pushed her hair out of her vision. 

Her eyes had been watering non-stop, she had also been sneezing non-stop also.

She made her way into her kitchen and took out some orange juice which she placed on the breakfast bar along with a cone shaped glass. As soon as she felt a sneeze coming she ran into the living room and pulled a tissue from the box. Just then someone rang her bell.

Jess thought of the possibilities of who they might be. Not Lindsay because the girl had already come by, more thoughts took hold of her head and she felt a headache coming. As she looked through the peek hole she was surprised. Then she answered the door. There was Flack, holding a grocery bag, looking at her.

Flack had been worried that day when his girlfriend had not called him or checked in. As he had been about to call her the captain had called him and told him she was sick.

Just as he had been about to call her a message went out requesting all officers to a scene. He had not had one free minute.

Then as he was going home he felt like going to Jess instead. Although he had just pulled out a double he spun his car around and went to the grocery store and stocked up on pain killers, chicken soup, antibiotics, her favorite magazines and some other things.

Then as he stood there looking at her he thought she looked so cute. In sweats and an academy t-shirt with a hoodie "Definitely rivals the dress" he told her smirking.

She gave a smile and stood aside as he entered "I thought you pulled a double" Jess raised her brows.

"Has that ever stopped me from visiting my favorite girlfriend?" he asked as he moved into the kitchen and placed the grocery bag down.

"Right now your only girlfriend" he heard the waver of hesitancy in her voice.

He felt to stand infront of her and look into those beautiful brown eyes that he was falling in love for. He lifted his thumb and grazed her cheek, moving away a stray piece of hair and lifted her head up "of course, I very well can't think of anyone else" as he bent down to kiss her she put both her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away "Can't have NYPD's best homicide detective falling sick" she teased.

He laughed as she asked him if he wanted anything to which he replied "For you to rest" as he saw her about to start protest's he put a finger to her lips "Let me be a good boyfriend. I know you don't like being weak but everyone needs to be taken care of."

As she lay down on the couch she could hear Flack whistle as he prepared some mac and cheese and chicken soup. They started to talk as he bought in the food "Surprised you didn't already eat all of it" she teased as he sat down by her feet.

They made light non-related work conversation as they turned the TV on. After a while Angell leaned against Don's side and her eyes began feeling heavy. Flack spoke to her through her haze "Come on babe, let's get you to bed" as he carried her to the bedroom. He took her hoodie of and was just about to leave after kissing her forehead when her voice spoke to him "You can stay" he turned back to look at the bed from the door way and saw her curled in a fetal position. His heart broke as he saw her sick and without a second thought pulled his tie and shoes of and crawled in beside her.

He snaked his arm around her slim waist and enveloped her body into his. Although she was sick Jessica Angell felt a little better than she had yesterday and today morning because she had the arms of the man she was falling in love with around her. Maybe getting sick wasn't so bad after all.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT.**

**XOXO**

**MZ**


End file.
